The mage, the prince and the puppet
by everlasting purity
Summary: Rin is a mage for hire,and her goal is to work for lord taisho, but first she must brave through the long trip to the western lors's domain to prove herself worthy. what happens when she meets up with the ice prince?and what happens when he hates her?
1. the beggining

HEYA! sups, thiz is my first fanfic, so be nice...-does the best puppy face she can manage-

**-**sesshoumaru looks at her**-** what are you doing, ningen wrench? You look constipated.

-glares- shut up, fluffy

disclaimer: I dun own inuyahsa n crew, but someday I will! AHAHAHA -lawyers drag her to jail-

* * *

"Oh my, Rin. Very impressive. You will be as good as me in no time flat!"

Rin beamed. "arigatoo, Hatori-sensei!"

Hatori smiled, and raised his sword.

"Lets go another round, Rin, and then you can join the others."

"Hai, Hotori-sensei!"

Rin ran at her trainer, a dagger in each hand. Just as Hatori slashed with his sword, she lept into the air, directly above him and bought the blunt side of the daggers down on him, stunning him momentarily. As she was about to land the second blow, Hotori ducked and delivered a swift kick to her shins.

"Ah! That, -huff- was.... not–gasp-fair, sensei!" Rin managed, as Hotori continued with a series of quick kicks.

Hotori laughed at her naïve statement.

"Who said every opponent would fight so predictably?!"

Rin gave a mock glare and dodged to the side to avoid a swipe of his sword.

"Well, you're...a...teacher! You...have to play fair!"

Rin suddenly rushed forward and jabbed the daggers into Hotori's stomach.

"Ghhaaah!" came his cry of surprise and pain.

The instructor crumpled on the floor unconscious. Seeing that the match was over, Rin walked to the crumpled body and keeled down.

"Sensei?" Rin poked Hotori.

Poke.... poke...poke...a flash of light admitted from the wounds and the gash on his stomach closed.

Hortori got up from the wooden floor and chuckled.

"Is that a new move? Damn, Rin, you're getting GOOD. It's a lucky thing I'm a self healing youkai."

Rin snorted. "Ummhmm...are you sure you're not just getting slower?"

Rin was a mercenary mage in training, and someday, she hoped to serve the youkai lords of the west.

The lords of the west had a reputation for hating humans, which is what captured her interest in the first place. All her family had served the lords of the south and north when they were alive. Her parents had been head of the mages, and her brothers were top of the nation. Rin had a lot to live up to, and she would do it by being the first-ever human mage of the west.

Rin turned around, put her daggers back into her belt, and picked up the staff.

"Rin, I believe you are ready to make the judgment quest. Meet me here at sundown."

Rin's eyes widened.

"Really? For real? Oh kami! You won't regret this!"

The excited girl spun around and started running towards the dormitory she lived in, to tell the other girls.

But jus has she exited the building, as fate would have it, Rin's foot caught on a root and landed her face flat on the ground.

Hotori peered out of the dojo at her.

"Your not very graceful when you're not battling."

Rin got up, thinking of the best way to save face.

"Tripping teaches one the virtues of the ground and bonds one's soul with mother earth and kami himself. I tripped in hopes of strengthening the bond."

Hotori grinned.

"in other words, you like to eat dirt?"

The mage gave him a glare and marched away, hoping to keep whatever was left of her dignity.

Sundown came, and Rin was bored. She had been waiting in the dojo for nearly two hours now.

She sat herself down on the polished wooden floor and leaned against the wall, alone with her thoughts.

'_Wow...I'm actually going on the judgment quest...just like ookasan and outosan...I am so happy...if not a little nervous. Geez, I wonder if the mages who disappeared on this quest died horribly? Oh, I get eaten, or killed, my ookasan would very much be displeased. She'd give me hell about it in heaven...I wonder if it hurts to be devoured?' Rin shuddered'._ A small seed of worry began to sprout in her now, and with no one to correct her thoughts, it grew rapidly. '_Maybe I shouldn't go...what if-what if...suppose I run into a horde of youkai bandits and they rape me? Baka! Don't flatter yourself! Who would want to take a girl who never gave a second glance at makeup and jewelry?! Besides, if they come, ill have the pleasure of killing them.' _This last thought reassured here, and she decided to stop thinking about the quest.

"Konbanwa, Rin. Excuse my tardiness."

Rin have Hotori a surprised look, her pretty face stretched out comically in shock.

"H-Hotori-sensei! You startled me!"

Hotori smiled.

"Indeed I did. Now, are you aware of what the judgment quest requires, Rin? It requires a strong mage. In both body and mind. Your journey will be long, and treacherous. But if you brave through it, the reward it great."

"Hai. I am aware. And more ready than ever."

Her now-former instructor laid a gentle hand on Rin's shoulder.

"I know you can do this, Rin. Now, once you have reached the western lord's domain, request for toshio, and the army general. He will get you a position with the other mages if you pass his test. Be careful, Rin. It would be most saddening if something happened to you."

Rin gave a quick laugh.

"No worries, sensei. I will make it." and she started out in the darkness, towards the west.

It was better to start at night, at least with her, it was. She was a star mage, meaning she drew power from the stars. They seemed to smile at her... her thoughts kept her going for the night, and when the sun started to rise, she was in a meadow, tall grass swaying to the gently morning breeze. Rin looked up at the sky. Morning already? Her fatigue chose that moment to catch up with her, and feeling the exhaustion, she collapsed on the ground, eager to take a nap and refresh her aching body. Rin felt free, right then, with the sun shining down on her feminine form, and the yellow flowers dancing...so lovely...slowly, she began to doze off.

_Three hours later:_

Rin awoke to the sound of voices, and cracked her eyes open to peer at what had intruded her space.

Above her, a man loomed, staring at her and smiled when he saw her wake.

"See, Ginta, I told you he was alive."

The other man, Ginta, snorted.

"Well, it was hard to tell! I'm not a doctor! C'mon, Hakkaku (a/n: I dunno how you spell it, so excuz my misspelling) let's go tell boss we found sumthing.

Both men turned at started calling to their boss. As Rin registered what was happening, she saw wolves on either side of Ginta and Hakkaku.

Rin sat upright and looked around franticly 'these must be ookami-youkai...I've hear of them before...damn, I'm so stupid for falling asleep in the middle of a friggin field! What was I thinking?!'

Rin was so occupied scolding herself that she didn't notice that the men's "boss" and a bunch of comrades had arrived.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? A human? I'm the middle of these lands? We can't have that, now can we?" the leader of the pack sneered. He pushed her chin up with a finger and studies her features.

Rin, now fairly alarmed, scrambled back and snatched up her staff, using it to heave herself to her feet and to show that she had a weapon.

"Back off, wolf-slime! I'm a skilled and powerful mage, so if you don't leave RIGHT this minute, I'll blast you all to kingdom come!" she bluffed.

The leader let out deep laugh and decided to humor her.

"Well, then, _honorable mage_, please forgive this humble Koga, and tell us what might you be doing so close to wolf territory?"

Rin, knowing she was being mocked, turned red.

"For your fatass information, _Koga_, I'm going to the west to join the western lord's mage army." Rin snapped cattishly.

At this, Koga started laughing uncontrollably.

"BAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA"

He dropped to the ground and clutched his stomach.

Rin glared.

"And what might be so funny?"

Koga chocked, and between bales of laughter, he managed a reply.

"G-girl, -ahah- you're trying to go west...but right now...you heading SOUTH!" and with those words, he burst into a fit of giggles.

Rin gave his an incredulous look. This man laughed at the most silly reasons. –wait-south?! The thought settled in her mind and pieced itself together.

"SOUTH?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Rin burst. She must have walked twelve miles last night...only to find out she was getting FURTHER instead of CLOSER?! This was too much.

Rin howled and dropped onto the ground. Taking advantage of the fact that Koga was down on the ground with her, she wrapped her small hands around his neck as best she could and pulled his face up to hers.

"Do you know...how much I WALKED last night?! Twelve miles! TWELVE FUCKING MILES!"

The now-disoriented Koga stared at her in surprise. For something so small and pretty, she had a lot of strength. He smirked.

"I like you Rin. You have spirit. I have a proposition for you..."

* * *

wow....1st chpt complete! i noe there wasnt much, but next chapter is better i promise!! 


	2. The prince of guilt

okayz pplz...so i lied. more stuff has 2 happen b4 all the exciting stuff...so bear with me. i dunno, tell me if sesshoumaru seems a little ooc, and some ideas could come in handy too...

disclamer: i uhh....can't say it.

lawers point guns at her

fine! i don't own inuyasha and crew!

* * *

"Proposition?" Rin stopped to think for moment, allowing poor Koga to stagger to his feet.

"Like what? Like... I give you some herbs and you escort me to the western lands?"

Koga gave a short wheeze and glance at her, then at his men.

"Ok, err..." Koga faltered.

"Rin." Saichi Rin." She filled in for him."

Koga grinned. "Ok, Rin. Here's the deal. If you can somehow get my woman, Kagome to give up on a guy named Inuyasha and bring her to me, I'll carry you to the western lands myself."

Rin stared at him with an incredulous look upon her face.

"_CARRY_ me?! I could get to the western lands faster _without_ you carrying me!"

The wolf prince smirked.

"Aah, that's where you're wrong, my little bluff-mage. He casually wrapped his arms around Rin's small shoulders and used her as a support. See, I've got shikon shard in my legs, and with you being so small, I could get both of us there in a week."

And just to show off, he ran to the end of the field and back again before Rin could blink.

"Shikon...shards? I've heard of those. I've also heard of a hanyou named Naraku pursuing them."

Koga motioned to his legs. "Yep." And I've got two of those babies packed in here."

"Umm...well... why do you can't you get this Kagome person to obey you? She's your mate right? Isn't she supposed to obey you or something?"

a hesitant look crossed Koga's face.

"Umm, well, its complicated. So, is the deal on?"

The mage narrowed her eyes. This sounded suspicious. This wolf prince was helpful, that was for sure, but to get him a woman that probably wasn't REALLY his mate? She didn't want to get into anything complicated that would slow her down nor did she want to be consumed with the guilt that she had handed over a girl to Koga's mercy.

"This Kagome person...how do I know she's really your mate? I mean...how do I know you're not tricking me?"

He glared at Rin.  
"That, Rin, is none of you're business. Just accept the deal."

'_Ah, I see wolf prince is not going to give way. Time for plan B_!'

"Ok, Koga. There is NO way I am just going to hand you a girl. So how about I get you another Shikon shard and you give me a few of your wolves to help me on my journey? You like Shikon shards, don't you Koga?"

Koga's face lit up at the mention of Shikon shards. This was better that the other deal! With another shikon shard, he could beat dog boy and impress Kagome even more!

"Done!"

Rin's face lit up in pleasure.

"Okay, but first thing's first. IT'S FLOWER PICKING TIME!"

Koga sweat-dropped. All girls seemed to have a thing for flowers.

After Rin had made sure there was a chain of daisies around every wolf's head, it was already noon. She turned and smiled prettily at Koga.

"Okay, Koga-kun. Lets get to work."

Koga twitched. Only Kagome had ever called him Koga-kun.

Rin raised her staff, and closed her eyes, and a pale blue glow came from her staff. She took a sutra out of her kimono sleeve, and slapped it onto the staff, chanting softly. The staff slowly began to drift to a side of the field, pulling Rin along with it. It was an elegant looking staff, with a silver shaft and a star at the top, with numerous engravings. Attached to the side of the star, was a blade in the shape of a wing.

After they were halfway across the field, the staff stopped hovering and dropped to the ground. Rin frowned.

"Wow, I didn't know there was a jewel shard so close. This is easier than I thought."

Koga gave Rin a strange look.

"Is that was the staff was doing? It was looking for jewel shards?"

The mage shrugged.

"Kind of. It was looking for an energy source that matched the jewel shards in your legs."

The two trudged through the field, in the direction that the staff had pointed in. After the first five minutes, Koga became impatient.

"Are you sure you're staff is accurate? I mean, technically, you could be wrong. You don't look all that powerful and smart anyways."

Rin's face turned red, and she smashed Koga's face as hard as she could with her fist.

"OF COURSE IM RIGHT! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THAT! I COULD JUST LEAVE YOU AND CONTINUE ON MY QUEST WITHOUT YOU'RE HELP, YOU KNOW!" Rin straddled Koga to the ground and pounded each syllable into him. When she was done, she got up and dusted herself off.

The abused Koga shakily climbed to his feet and rubbed his head, the victim of her hardest blow.

"Wow, did I hit a nerve or what?"

"Save it, wolf boy," Rin mumbled.

Suddenly, Koga froze.

"Damn. I smell dogboy...wait...he smells kinda different today..."

Rin looked at him, her face contorted with confusion. "Dogboy? Whozat?"

Rin thought for a moment. Maybe it was Inuyasha. His name DID mean dog demon.

She came up beside koga and squinted into the direction koga was glaring at. Sure enough, in a couple of minutes, a figure in red followed by four others appeared out of the forest surrounding the side of the field. When the man in red finally spotted them, he froze.

"KOGA?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" came inuyahsa's shout, echoing across the field.

He unsheathed the tessaiga and charged forwards towards Rin and koga.

Koga, apparently used to this, smirked and stepped forward, ready for the petty arguments and fights they constantly had.

Koga might have been used to this, but Rin CERTAINLY wasn't. Alarmed that a man could be SO aggressive and hostile, a small surprised cry made its way up her throat and she held her long staff in front of her, ready to attack, if need arose.

But, as the events unfolded themselves in front of her, it turned out her alarm was uncalled for. Before inuyahsa could even get into the striking range of koga, his female companion screeched an "OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha plummeted to the ground, and the rest of the group slowly made its way to Rin and Koga.

Rin put her guard down. Any youkai who could be subdued by a command for dogs was a considerably small threat. In fact...it was kind if cute...speaking of cute...rin looked down at the hanyou on the ground, and notice his ears twitch. His DOG ears twitch. This was too much. A hanyou that could be controlled by a human girl had dog ears and a fluffy mane of hair was too much for rin to resist.

"KAWAII!" Rin squealed, and ran to the felled hanyou. She kneeled down and rubbed his ears between her index finger and her thumb.

The girl who previously yelled the command came over and looked at the disgruntled hanyou, who was now trying to get up and pry rin off of his ears.

The girl smiled. "You know, I did that when I first met inuyahsa too... I'm kagome, by the way. Who are you? I've never seen you before."

Inuyahsa rolled his eyes. "You've never seen half the world before."

Rin laughed at the pair's antics. "I'm Rin. I'm a star mage, trying to get to the western lands. Why are you guys wandering around in this part of the lands?"

Inuyasha's ears flickered as he listened. "Western lands?! Why the fuck do you want to go there for?!"

Kagome smacked Inuyasha's head from the back.

"Forgive Inuyasha for being so rude. These are our friends, Sango an exterminator, shippo and miroku a monk. We're traveling to try and find a demon by the name of Naraku, and to try and assemble the shikon jewel. And what Inuyasha _ment_ to say was, why might you be heading to the western lands?"

Rin shifted uncomfortably. Could these people be trusted? Should she really be telling everyone what she was up to?

As if sensing her thoughts, Kagome smiled. "Its okay if you don't want to tell us, it's just Inuyasha has to the west and we might be able to help you.

Rin eyed the group..."connections?...like what kind of connections?"

Miroku smiled. "Connections that would help you alot."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "My connections with that cocky bastard won't help you at all. They'll probably ruin your chances at whatever you're trying to do."

Rin gasped "hey! Don't you call lord Taisho a cocky bastard! He's my future lord!"

Inuyasha stared at her. "Lord Taisho?"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

Inuyasha leaned closer to her, all the while goggling at her like she was crazy. "So you don't know? You think you're going to WORK for my father?"

Rin paled. "You're his son? Your LORD TAISHO'S son?"

"I WAS his son. Don't you know? My dad died more than fifty years ago!"

"NANI?! ARE YOU KIDDING? HE'S DEAD?! My future lord is DEAD?! So....I made this trip for nothing?!"

As the conversation proceeded, Koga snuck away, seeing the chance to avoid future awkwardness and possible beatings.

Inuyasha stared at Koga's retreating form as he absently answered her question.

"Well, not exactly....you see, the current lord is none other than my bastard brother, Sesshoumaru and...he's not exactly warm and cuddly. But if you're good at whatever you're trying to get hired for, I guess he would give you a look over."

Let's start heading SOMEWHERE. You two can talk and scream all you want on the road. But I'm getting impatient. Sango interrupted. Kagome and Miroku nodded in agreement, while hippo was asleep in the basket of Kagme's pink bike.

So the two got up, and shuffled ahead of the others, and in no time at all, they were on the road.

"Wait...you just insulted your own brother. Does that mean you hate him?"

"HELL YEAH. I HATE THAT BITCH." Inuyasha was about to continue ranting, but the look of dismay on Rin's face quieted him.

He slowed down, allowing Rin, who had fallen a few paces behind to catch up.

"Look, I just don't like that guy. I won't hate you for working for him, but you can't make me like him, and you can't stop me from one day killing him. Just...stay out of it. He's tried to kill me more than once!"

Rin looked down. "Oh...umm...sure." Rin was tired from thinking. First, she discovered she had entered the wrong lands, to discover that her idol was dead, and now to find out she had no support from her only connection to the western lands.

Sango came up from behind Rin. Putting an arm on her shoulder she turned Rin around.

"Look, there's a lot to think about right now, for you. Why don't you stay with us until we reach the western lands?"

"Oh...sure..."

Kagome jogged up to them, and flashed her a smile. "Yeah, stay with us! It'll be nice to have more company."

The corners of Rin's mouths turned into a small smile and she nodded. "Sure...it's not like I have anyone else to travel with."

The girls laughed and started to talk amongst themselves playfully.

Behind them, Miroku and Inuyasha were left to push ague's bike.

"Inuyasha my friend, we have witness a third pretty girl join our little group. Isn't it beautiful to watch the girls bond?"

Inuyasha snorted. "What bonding? The only bonding I see is the bonding of your eyes to Sango's ass."

It had been two weeks since Rin joined the inu-posse. She heaped in battles, prepared meals, and mostly, she thought about what Sesshoumaru was like. She had acquired his name and other little tidbits about Sesshoumaru through pestering Inuyasha day in and day out. Today was to be no exception. As Rin rolled up the futons and put them away, she tilted her head.

"Hey Inuyasha, is Sesshoumaru really MEAN, or is he just strict?"

Inuyasha let out a growl. "Well, you can see for yourself in a minute. He's heading this way."

The last statement caught the other's attention.

Sango looked up, and Miroku gave what seemed to be a sigh and a gasp, while Kagome squeaked.

Rin's eyes widened. "Honto? For real? He's really coming?"

"Yes, he's really coming, isn't this a happy occasion for you!" Inuyasha spat out as drew Tessaiga from its sheath. Sango reached for Hiraikotsu and Miroku stepped forward while Kagome remained where she was.

Rin stood beside Kagome and Sango, eyes wide, and excited to see the man she had been wondering about everyday.

Moments later, as predicted, Sesshoumaru appeared, his long silver hair trailing in the wind and his strides even and graceful. Even his elegant kimono seemed to demand respect.

Rin's jaw dropped. No one as beautiful as this could be as bad as Inuyasha made him out to be.

Rin dropped to her knees. "He's....so...beautiful", she whispered as Sesshoumaru slowly made his way towards them.

Inuyasha laughed crudely. "We'll see how beautiful you think he is in a minute, when he tries to rip us all apart."

Finally, the proud taiyoukai was close enough for Rin to make out fine details. He was god.

Suddenly Rin remembered her manners and got up, the leaned forward in a deep bow.

The cold prince regarded her carefully, somewhat confused. He decided to make nothing of this crazy ningen, and turned his gaze to his dear brother.

"Inuyasha. It has been a while, ne? I see your collection of ningen have grown." With one hand, he motioned to Rin.

"You resemble father so much. You and your pathetic love for human wrenches."

"Shut up, Sesshoumaru. What do you want this time?!"

Sesshoumaru looked down at Inuyasha, his eyes filled with disgust.

"What I want every time, fool. Tessaiga."

Rin snapped out of her trance. Wait a second. What did Sesshoumaru just call her? A wrench?!

"Hey! Did you just call me a wrench back there?! I'll teach you to call me a wrench!"

Rin moved forward to slap Sesshoumaru, but Inuyasha and Kagome leapt forward and grabbed her, pulling her back.

"What are you, suicidal?!" Inuyasha hissed as he turned around to a still motionless Sesshoumaru.

"That was bold of you, bitch. Next time, I will teach you your place."

Rin fought out of Kagome's grasp.

"Show me my place?! I'LL be the one showing anyone their place!!"

Sesshoumaru sneered. "Prove it, human girl..."

Rin took up her staff, and Kagome gasped, rushing to restrain Rin with Sango. Kagome reached out, Inuyasha stopped them both. Don't. She needs to find out for herself what she's like. If she starts losing, then ill rescue her."

Kagome huffed. "You better, Inuyasha. Or I'll sit you so many times; your back will give out on you!"

Meanwhile, Rin had run at Sesshoumaru, ready to strike him down with her staff.

"THIS'LL TEACH U!" but as she struck, Sesshoumaru instantly disappeared and appeared in another spot.

Rin's eyes widened. 'He's so fast....' She whipped around, only to meet the tip of Sesshoumaru's claws. Rin cried out, and felt blood leak from her cheek.

Sesshoumaru smirked, and drew his hand back to slash once more. But this time, Rin was ready, and she swung her staff to smash into his chest, and intervening his strike.

Sesshoumaru allowed her to hit him, and used it to his advantage, using the impact of the blow to knock Rin off balance.

As Rin was about to step back to maintain balance, Sesshoumaru slashed, knocking her onto the ground.

"oof!" and Sesshoumaru was on her in a second, his sword drawn.

If there was ever a dire time to cast a spell, it would be now. Rin, aware of this, jabbed her staff at Sesshoumaru's chest, and send a glowing blue orb of energy at him. Too late did he realize the speed of Rin's attack. It hit him square Rin the chest, and the force of it made him widen his eyes in pain, yet his pride stopped him from crying out.

Growling, Sesshoumaru unsheathed the Tokijin and charged. Rin, meanwhile was favoring her magic over her melee skills, and sent various colored orbs flying his way, a fair number hitting Sesshoumaru. With each blow Sesshoumaru took, he accelerated, until he reached Rin, inflicting a deep wound on he shoulder with his poison claws and preparing to finish her off with a swipe by Tokijin.

As he bought his blade down on a cowering Rin, he was blocked by Inuyasha, who had finally decided to take action.

"Don't. Your business is done with her. It's with me now."

Sesshoumaru snarled. "Do not interfere with MY battles, otohto."

Inuyasha threw him a look of disgust. "You were her idol for about a week, you heartless bastard!"

Sesshoumaru cast Rin a cold look, and she blushed. "Shut up Inuyasha!" hissed a very embarrassed Rin.

Inuyasha had a look on his face that said "I told you so, Rin."

"Rin is a mage for hire, and she was hoping to work for you. It's her dream."

Rin clamped a hand over Inuyasha mouth, but due to her weakened state, he easily brushed her off.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "You are weak. How could you even think of joining my army? Pathetic human."

Rin opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind. She opted for dropping to her knees instead.

"You're right...what was I thinking?" she whispered.

What had she been thinking? A few praises from her sensei, and she thought she could conquer the world? She was a fool. She couldn't even head in the right direction by herself.

"I will leave you unharmed this time, otohto. Teach your women their places, or I will teach them so they do not forget. This is not over."

He turned and sped away.

Kagome kneeled down and hugged Rin who was staring at Sesshoumaru's retreating back, while Sango and Miroku cast dirty looks at Inuyasha.

"What was that for, Inuyasha?! Surely, there was a less harsh way to show her what Sesshoumaru was like! She could have gotten killed! And not to mention she got her dreams CRUSHED."

Miroku nodded his agreement.

"Look, someone had to show her. Now she can train more or something, and try again with Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru looked at his arm. It was covered with ugly, painful burns from Rin's attacks. The girl was actually strong for her age, he would be damned if he admitted that in front of Inuyasha and his silly friends.

"_You're right....what was I thinking?_" the hurt on the girl's face and her words haunted him, refusing to leave him alone. What was this odd feeling that hung over him? Was it....guilt? Why would he feel guilt?

"_Well, you DID crush her dream_." sneered a nasty voice in his head.

Sesshoumaru ignored it, trying to concentrate on current tasks ahead of him. War was going to break out between the north and the south, and Sesshoumaru knew that it was only a matter of time before the west got involved too. The west was easily the largest of the territories, and it hosted his grand castle on the highest mountain, which was nearly impossible to get to unless you could take to the skies.

He would have to ready his army, famous for their many victories and its fierce mages, all so highly trained; they could take on a small army each. But they had been slacking lately, for no use of such an elite team had surfaced.

After about an hour of standing listlessly on his cloud, he finally arrived at his castle. Walking briskly down the front hall of his castle, he thought about his mages. Maybe....he should consider taking the girl in....she could be useful. The prince smirked. Besides, if she didn't work out, he could find out whether or not Ahun ate human girls.

'_But I wonder...how lazy my mage team has REALLY become?_'

He went to the kyogijo in his vast garden, the favorite training place of most of the mages. Last time he checked, it had been a very busy spot. He could observe the power of his mages there.

As the kyogijo came into view, Sesshoumaru's finely shaped eyebrows lifted. It was empty.

'Empty? They don't even TRAIN anymore?! On a sunny afternoon like this? They have GOT to be kidding me.'

This pissed Sesshoumaru off. How dare they! Well, he would see to the bottom of this. He growled and headed back into the shiro.

Sesshoumaru settled himself in the library and cast the maid currently serving him a dark look.

"Summon Satashi. And be quick about it." He growled at the poor maid.

His foul tone did not seem to faze the maid, save for the slightest waver in her voice.

"Hai milord. Right away." And she went off, her thin kimono swaying with the exaggerated movement of her hips.

Sesshoumaru's eyes trailed after the maid, wondering who was in charge of hiring maids around here. He would need to discuss his criteria for maids. He hated sluts.

The maid was true to her orders, and in a minute, a man with long silver hair not unlike Sesshoumaru's popped his head around the entrance of the library. This man would have been identical to Sesshoumaru, if not for the blue eyes, the star on his forehead and the slightly slimmer build.

"Hey, Fluffy, You called?"

Sesshoumaru's tail twitched in annoyance, and he let out a sigh.

"Please refrain from calling me that, Satashi."

Satashi gave a good mannered laugh. Had they not grown up together as friends, he would be dead. But he was Sesshoumaru's close friend and best mage general.

"Okay, so what's this about?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Get your mage's acts together. We will be going to war soon."

Sesshoumaru's voice was soft, but powerful and Satashi knew that Sesshoumaru was not pleased with his mages of late.

"Gomen. But it's just that the mages have been growing bored. There have been no battles, and no demons to practice on."

The taiyoukai nodded. "Just be ready in two months."

Satashi bowed deeply. "Hai, milord."

And he started to leave.

"Satashi."

Satashi stopped. "Yeah?"

"Tell the maids they are all underdressed."

The general gave a chuckle. "Hai, milord, terminator of sluts."

Sesshoumaru growled and turned around, but Satashi was gone.

Tonight, was to be a busy night. Sesshoumaru felt compelled to learn more about this new mage...

* * *

kyogijo: arena

shiro: castle

R&Rs pplz! ja ne!


End file.
